<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comedic Timings by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488203">Comedic Timings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AFL - Fandom, Comedy - Fandom, Football - Fandom, hairstyles - Fandom, preseason - Fandom, training - Fandom, western bulldogs - Fandom, whitten oval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Adam Treloar rise to the soaring heights of popularity at his new club that he maintained so successfully at Collingwood?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comedic Timings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was several months into preseason and Adam Treloar had just finished another dreary training session. It wasn't as fun as previous years, there was no laughing around with Jeremy Howe, no hugs from Brodie Grundy, no wrestling for half a session with Taylor Adams over some trivial thing. </p><p>Adam walked into the meeting room for their post-training wrap and slumped into a chair in the back row. Hopefully no one noticed if he just caught up on a few hours of sleep.</p><p>The players all came into the room, some of them chatting noisily, none of them noticing Adam. </p><p>Bevo walked in and called the room to order. But Adam was more engrossed in the man next to Bevo. His hair slicked back in a similar style to Adam's, that fade look, and he had a confident look about him and a wry smile.<br/>
Could it be a comedian? Adam thought in wonder. And then it clicked. Was it that comedian with the one leg? Adam Hills? Oh he loved that guy. Adam sat up straighter, eagerly.</p><p>"Hey boys," the comedian said, "Hope you didn't miss me too much last year like you missed all those goals to lose us the elimination final."</p><p>The boys all laughed.</p><p>"I must say, genuine congrats on making the finals last year," he said, "For those of you new here, my name's Wil Anderson. Sorry to disappoint you that I'm not Carl Barron."</p><p>The boys laughed and Adam had a chuckle too, having thought of this guy as Adam Hills. Oops.</p><p>"I love a lot of things about this club, but my favourite, by far, has to be your hairstyles," Wil said, "I suppose with Bevo as your coach, it's no wonder that the hairstyles are amazing in this room. I mean, just Bailey Smith. That mullet should have its own postcode." He looked at Bailey. "Do the boys all touch the mullet for good luck before a game?"</p><p>Bailey Smith laughed and shook his head vigorously. Some players reached over to touch his mullet and Bailey slapped their hands away.</p><p>"And Aaron..." Wil said, looking at Aaron Naughton, "The power of that mullet to propel you up to mark the ball. Sensational."</p><p>The boys all cheered for Aaron.</p><p>"Oh and Caleb," Wil said, "I didn't see you there, and not just because you're tiny enough to be an Auskick kid. How's the Pantene commercials going for you?"</p><p>Caleb grinned, and the boys laughed.</p><p>"But the one haircut that doesn't suit him has to be Tim English," Wil said, forlornly, feigning disappointment, "It's just so plain. We're all waiting for you to do something different, style it differently. Are you a school prefect?"</p><p>The boys all laughed and Tim ducked his head, but not before everyone saw his cheeks redden.</p><p>"And then we come to our latest recruit. The boy from Dandenong. The most angelic face in the AFL with the personality to match. The one who'll rack up possessions on game day with unprecedented speed," Wil said, looking right at Adam, much to Adam's surprise. "Your fade was cut to a tee, Adam. I'm impressed. Where'd you get it done, I'm sure at least half the people in this room would like their number."</p><p>Adam shyly answered, "Darcy Moore did this," and ran a hand over his hair, self-consciously.</p><p>Wil did a double take, surprised by the answer. "Oh!" he said, "Well, if he cuts hair anything like how he plays footy, he's in for a super post-footy career."</p><p>Bevo gestured to Wil to wrap it up, and with the boys still laughing, Wil sketched a bow and made to leave. But just before he reached the door, he had one last thing to say.</p><p>"Oh and just in case you thought I wasn't going to roast the most roastable of all of you..." Wil said, eyes lighting up upon finding Josh Bruce hiding up the back, "Hey Josh! What do we say about you that hasn't already been said."</p><p>The boys all turned to Josh and laughed. Josh smiled modestly but a little afraid.</p><p>"I'll let you go for now," Wil said, shrugging, "See you next time." And with that, he vanished with a flourish out the door, and the boys clapped his farewell.</p><p>The boys all suddenly turned to Adam, gushing over his hair and talking rapidly to him. This was the first time anyone at the club was talking to Adam and he loved every minute of it. He didn't understand what had made him so popular, but for the rest of the preseason, Adam was everyone's favourite. They sat with him at lunch, they wanted to be his partner for kicking drills, they listened to his stories. The space around him for stretching drills grew less and less by day, and soon he was leading the stretching sessions. </p><p>Adam truly loved coming to Whitten Oval every day, seeing an increasing number of his teammates rocking the fade look, with a number of them personally thanking him for giving them Darcy's number. </p><p>At any given time of the day, Cody Weightman and Tim English flanked Adam as they walked the corridors at the club, all three sporting the same blond hair in a fade style. It truly was the best beginning for Adam's life as a dog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for making Wil Anderson's "comedy" so horrible. He's not like that at all. Go see him in stand up in 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>